dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Bang Attack
|debut=Manga: "The Androids Unhinged" Anime: "The Secret of Dr. Gero" |inventor='Vegeta' |user='Vegeta Vegito Gogeta Cell Trunks/Future TrunksDragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, 1995Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, 1995Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2013 Baby Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Clone VegetaDragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, 2015' |color= & & & |class=Energy Sphere Energy Wave (sometimes) |similar='Big Bang Burst Big Bang Crash Black Power Ball Brave Cannon Evil Impulse Galick Blazer Grand Smasher Multi-step Ki Blast Photon Bomber' }} is an Energy Sphere used by Vegeta. Along with Final Flash and Galick Gun, it is one of Vegeta's signature attacks. Overview In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. Usage and Power Vegeta uses the Big Bang Attack against Android 19, during the same battle that he first fights as a Super Saiyan, and the attack totally annihilates the evil android and leaves only his head remaining. Later, Vegeta tries to blast Android 18 with the Big Bang Attack (shaped into an Energy Wave), but Android 18 dodges the attack and the big Paper Clip truck behind her gets blasted on accident, apparently killing the Paperclip truck driver. Vegeta uses another Big Bang Attack later in the same fight but, though a direct hit, Android 18 is completely fine albeit her dress is damaged. Semi-Perfect Cell is shown to use this attack when destroying a portion of Android 16's head soon after reaching his Semi-Perfect form, and later while facing Super Vegeta. Also, Cell uses a similar technique called Big Bang Crash when he destroys whole islands with it. Majin Vegeta also uses this attack at the World Tournament Arena to kill some civilians in order to force Goku to fight him. Vegito uses it against Super Buu, but it is shaped into an energy wave rather than a sphere, while retaining its enormous attack power''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 270, "Rip in the Universe" (Super Vegito's attack is called Big Bang Attack in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and Big Bang Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z). As a Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta also uses the energy wave variation of the attack, against Kid Buu, but to no effect as the Majin is able to dodge the attack by reshaping himself around the beam. In Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta prepares a Big Bang Attack in an attempt to kill Frieza after his revival, but fails due to Frieza to destroying the Earth with his Earth Breaker. However, Whis reverses time for Goku to kill Frieza instead with a God Kamehameha. Super Saiyan Vegeta also uses a Big Bang Attack against Auta Magetta in the Tournament of Power, but Magetta blocks it. Baby, while possessing Vegeta, uses an altered variation of the move, wherein the attack is reshaped into a beam, and launched with the Final Flash stance. The attack power remains the same, but has the properties of a beam attack, rather than an explosive. Gogeta uses a variant of this attack called the Big Bang Kamehameha, combining the elements of both the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta uses a massive Big Bang Attack to hold off Hearts' God Meteor for a brief moment. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Vegeta also uses the technique against Meta-Cooler, but the metallic monster teleports away and deals Vegeta a heavy punch to the stomach. Vegeta also uses the attack against Super Android 13 to help Goku when the latter was preparing a Spirit Bomb to defeat the Android. Variations *'Big Bang Burst' – A large pink close range Big Bang Attack used by Vegeta in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Super Big Bang Attack' – A more powerful variant of the Big Bang Attack used by Vegeta in Burst Limit. **'Garlic Buster' - A team attack performed by Vegeta and Future Trunks, where Vegeta uses a Super Big Bang Attack, Future Trunks attacks with Rapid Sword Stream and then Vegeta finishes the opponent with a Final Flash. **'God Big Bang Attack' – A more powerful variant that is Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's special attack in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Big Bang Crash' – Cell's variation of the attack used while hunting for Android 18. **'Super Big Bang Crash' – A rapid fire variant of the Big Bang Crash used while hunting for Android 18. **'Big Bang Rush' - Perfect Cell's variation of the Big Bang Attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Big Bang Ray' - A variation used by Super Saiyan Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. **'Big Bang Flash' – Vegito's stronger variation of the Big Bang Attack. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' – The combination of Goku's Super Kamehameha with Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, used by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta against Omega Shenron. **'100x Big Bang Kamehameha' – A far more powerful version of the Big Bang Kamehameha. *'Big Bang Cannon' - Cabba's variation of the Big Bang Attack that is used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Planet Bomb' - A nearly identical technique used by several character as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Planet Bomb' - A stronger version of Planet Bomb used by several characters as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'God Heat Flash' - An energy wave variant used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God form. Video Game Appearances The Big Bang Attack appears in several video games, including Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. Vegeta's son Trunks also uses this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Vegeta can increase the size and strength of his Big Bang Attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, at level three it turns into a red yellow and white "bomb". In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegeta launches the Big Bang Attack, but the blast does not explode until Vegeta uses a Ki Blast to destroy it and create a massive explosion. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Vegeta can use an enhanced version of Big Bang Attack called the Super Big Bang Attack. Baby Vegeta uses and performs the Big Bang Attack regularly in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. The Big Bang Attack has a few different colors in video games, whitish blue being the standard and usual color in video games, but in some games, it is yellow or orange. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta uses a variation called Big Bang Burst that he charges to be moderately faster and more powerful, at which time it has a pink color. In Dragon Ball Online, the Big Bang Attack can be learned by Fighters at level 46. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Vegeta, Trunks, and Semi-Perfect Cell can use the Big Bang Attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Big Bang Attack is one of Vegeta's Super Skills. It also appears as one of Vegito's Super Skills in his 3rd skillset. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta also uses it in his 1st skillset which is part of the Pre-Order DLC. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 17: "Challenger Hercule". In J-Stars Victory Vs, it appears as one of Vegeta's special attacks and can be used in his base and Super Saiyan form, and where it can slightly lock-on to targets. It was originally deemed by most players to be a rather overpowered attack, to the point of having Vegeta as an assist being quite a solid choice. It was eventually nerfed in both damage and tracking in the +'' version. In ''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Big Bang Attack appears as Vegeta's Super Attack in certain forms. It also appears as the non-playable enemy Clone Vegeta's Super Attack which he acquires from his source material's DNA. Additionally, Semi-Perfect Cell can use his Big Bang Crash variation. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as a Special Move that can learned by Kid Trunks after he reaches Lv. 49. Cabba uses a variation of the technique called Big Bang Cannon and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta uses a more powerful version called God Big Bang Attack. There is also a Special Move used by several characters called Planet Bomb (Not to be confused with Amond's Planet Bomb Exploding Wave technique) which is performed in an identical manner to the Big Bang Attack and Big Bang Cannon. There is also a stronger version of Planet Bomb called Super Planet Bomb. Future Trunks (in his Dragon Ball Super incarnation) can use it as one of his Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. It also appears as a Super Skill for Vegeta and Vegito. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Vegeta's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, it is one of Vegeta's Super techniques, launching an energy ball that explodes into a massive fireball on-contact or upon travelling a short distance. Trivia *In the original Funimation dub, the Big Bang Attack is never named, even in the uncut episodes. Instead, Vegeta sarcastically says "A little going-away present for you!" just as he fires the attack on Android 19. **It is in fact named in the games and in Kai. *In the Japanese version of Dragon Ball GT, when Baby is preparing a Final Flash, he shouts "Big Bang Attack!". This led to his Final Flash being renamed to Big Bang Attack in various video games, such as the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes. *The attack's name and state is also reminiscent of the . Gallery References de:Big Bang Attack es:Ataque Big Bang ru:Атака Большой Взрыв Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy Sphere attacks